


I'd do it all over again just to see you smile.

by littlewonders_of_twistandfate



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fate and Destiny, Past Lives, you end up with your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonders_of_twistandfate/pseuds/littlewonders_of_twistandfate
Summary: Cause she feels like she's met her before maybe even loved her in another life.





	I'd do it all over again just to see you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a choni fic that deals with past lives and soulmates,and how you end up with your soulmate sooner or later.  
> ITALICS mean a memory or a dream conversation.

.-.-.-.-.-

Life in a small town was not everyone's cup of tea. Slow days filled with quietness and stillness. Anne loved it, it was reliable and easy. Things were always normal for Anne, she had a somewhat normal family who loved her dearly and awesome friends who had her back through anything.

She went to school, went home, spent time with her friends and then came back home to sleep. The past few days Anne had dreams that seemed not to belong to her, late night laughs,leather pants and the weirdest thing of all the color red seemed to be everywhere. She didn't really pay attention to it, dreams are just dreams things your mind creates to escape reality.

Other than that everything was right on track, until one sunny day the seat that had always been unoccupied was filled by a new girl who had just transferred schools. What Anne noticed first was the color red, the new girl had hair the most beautiful shade of red she had ever seen. Then again Anne didn't know anyone with red hair, _or maybe she did?,_ it was a quick but fleeting thought cut short by the teacher continuing her class.

As curious as people were about the new girl, no one really talked to her or included her in their group. The girl was shy, closed off but she seemed nice. So the next day Anne went up to her with a smile and some cute chocolate cookies."Hi I'm Anne "She happily announced making herself know to the redhead. There was a few moment of silence before she got a response."I'm Camilla, nice to meet you."The response was low, _That's not my name cha-cha,_ the voice that had just come out of Camilla somehow lingered in Anne's mind but with different words. Like she's heard it before.

Slowly in the span of a day, Anne and Camilla starting talking more and more. Before Anne knew it her routine had changed. Now she waited every morning for her new friend to arrive, included the now not so shy Camilla into her friend group which seemed to be a perfect match for her.

The more she got to know Camilla things suddenly weren't that easy and normal. Dreams were supposed to be a get away from the life you were in. They weren't suppose to make sense, they certainly shouldn't seem like a sequence of events but to Anne they seemed like a movie of someones life.

_"I'm sorry about your family" sincerity filled her voice._

_"I'm sorry too.."a sadness that could not be fixed was visible for a second._

This night whatever dream Anne was in wasn't as happy as her usual ones. She saw death young and old, a house on fire with two silhouettes belonging to females in front of the burning estate. She tried to approach them but before she could reach either one of them everything  dissolved into a whole new setting.

Candles and Bibles, church Anne assumed. Although for a church it seemed dark and grim there were people on benches looking anything but happy to be there...they seemed dead inside no movement at all.

Then out of nowhere she heard a cry that for some reason made her want to cry too,or at least in her dream. Anne tried to follow the cry ending up in front of a big metal door. It had a name tag with no name on it. The door was opened ajar allowing Anne to take a peek inside.

All she could see was a silhouette of a young girl, who seemed not to move except for the movement caused by the sobbing. As the moonlight hit the girl, she saw pale skin and redhair.That damn color was again making itself present.

A nun seemed to ignore Anne's presence and enter the room with the crying girl _."Deviant" "Sinful"_ she spoke calmly but in a vicious manner. After that all Anne felt was a needle and then pain. She screamed just as loudly as the victim inside the cold gray room.

"Anne!,Anne!"Her mother's voice pulled her out of her nightmare. There were tears dripping down her neck, it took a while for her to stop the tear flown. Brown eyes looked at her worried."Hunny, what happened?"Her mother had woken up to her daughter screaming and crying.2 minutes was how long it took for Anne to wake up from whatever place she was in.

"I saw a scary movie, it must have stuck with me" Was the excuse Anne gave her mother so she wouldn't worry anymore. For some reason she found herself abstaining from discussing her dream with Camilla. It just didn't feel right.

The bond they both shared got stronger and so did their friendship. Camilla was really funny in her own way, and Anne well she loved to listen to whatever thoughts roamed Camilla's mind _._

_"You have a weird sense of humor "laughing at the horrible joke that had just been said to her._

"Do you have a brother Cam?"It was a question out of the blue, Anne had memories of a brother and sadness she needed to know where she had heard it. Camilla answered almost instantaneously.

"No, but sometimes I dream I do."Camilla said nonchalantly. The revelation resonated through her mind, maybe just maybe Camilla dreamt things too. Before Anne could ask more questions Camilla started talking about going to see the sunset high up on the hilltop and now Anne wants to see it too if it means being with Camilla.

Thankfully she's only had good dreams as of late. Dreams involving white dresses and beautiful scenery. Good dreams are short but she finds herself loosing herself in them. A cake that looks pulled out of a fancy weddings magazine yet the wedding decorations are a mix of Elegant with an edge to it.

There are red flowers on the bouquet of one of the brides it matches the red curls that cascade down her back. People are happy and Anne can tell the brides are way beyond happy. It makes her tear up, but in a good heartwarming way.

_"I love you so much T.T,you've made me a better person" Nothing but pure love escaping her lips._

The declaration of love feels too private for her to be listening, yet she doesn't want to stop. She wakes up nontheless.She's running late because of her ebullient dream. Her dream now long forgotten because waiting for is Camilla elated to see Anne.

"I read that today the sun is the closest to the earth and that because of that there will be a beautiful sunset "gushed Camilla excitement taking over."Would you join me at the hilltop to watch this rare phenomenon?"Her tone seemed nervous like she was asking for some impossible thing.

Without hesitation Anne accepted the offer, now all they had to do was get through the school day. The walk up the hill was not an easy one especially since Anne found herself almost running up the hill thanks to Camilla's longer legs and pace.

They set up a small space for them to sit and enjoy the view. Eating what they had brought Anne and Camilla  talked nonstop about anything and everything.

We used to talk endlessly too...Anne thought to herself, she couldn't identify who or what she was thinking about. But she knew it was the truth.

The sun was setting and Camilla was right, it was exceptionally pretty. She was almost entranced by it. Anne was paying attention to the sun not acknowledging how the redhead was looking at her like she was the true view to see.

She did however manage to catch Camilla look away when she turned around. It made her heart skip a beat at the thought of Camilla looking at her."Cam thanks for bringing me up here."She really was enjoying the hilltop.

 They locked eyes just as the last beam of light hit their faces. And just as Anne remembered from a distant memory Camilla was the first one to lean in and kiss her.

 _I've kissed those lips before,_  maybe Anne has kissed them before in another lifetime but all that mattered was the present and how two best friends fell for eachother.

That was all  Anne cared about, making new dreams with Camilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Toni is Anne in this new life and Cheryl is Camilla.Also the reason Anne dreams about stuff that happened to Cheryl is because they are memories of what Cheryl once told Toni.  
> Hope you like it.If you got lost in any part let me now so I can clarify and doubts :)


End file.
